


【授翻/冬兵中心】We were Soldiers Once, and Young/我们曾是战士，也曾一度年轻

by A_LongJourney



Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, POV First Person, Psychological Trauma, Stream of Consciousness, Winter Soldier files, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: 冬兵解密的第二部，第一人称叙事，意识流，精神创伤。Bucky没有回家。
Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we were soldiers once, and young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834815) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> 书名取自Harold G. Moore中将与Joseph L. Galloway的同名小说。

当一切结束

当美国队长进来，将我从那台子上解救

当Steve和我杀出一条血路，走出那个工厂

当长征终于完成

当我终于可以放下重负

当我可以休息的时刻终于到来

我意识到

我再也回不了家了

Steve就在这里

他高大且强壮，还是美国队长

但他在这里

在战场上

我永远不能留下他独自战斗

过去每次小巷里，我都同他一起

所有冲突斗殴，我照看他的背后

他知道我总会在他身边

我也从未让他失望

我亦不会现在开始

美国队长正在拉起他自己的队伍

他看着我的眼睛

结果已然在那里等我了

所有我要做的，就只是确认

他脸上笼着疑云

但毫无疑问，我正追随着Steve

所以我会在战后休憩

或者我就在死后长眠

不管何者先至

我都会尽我所能

确保Steve活着

我将同他在一起，直到时间尽头

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

我一直在找，可要找到我的Steve太难了

我能看到的，只有美国队长

就像一个面具

就像制服遮盖了他的全部自我

不再有Steve了

除了片刻，从边缘浮出的罅隙

但我也再找不到我自己了

从工厂那次起

我就不知我是何许人了

一些东西从那就变了

一些深层的东西变了

我再也不是从前的我了

我太累了

太累了，一直都是

不是身体的疲倦

而是精神疲劳，憔悴，残破不堪

我的脑子一片混乱

只有盯着我的来复枪的时候才得片刻平静

我害怕

总是害怕

对战争

对Steve被伤害

怕永远无法回家

乃至怕我自己

Steve不是Steve

他是美国队长

他仍然勇敢，依旧愚蠢

但他不一样了

很奇怪，像个陌生人

他就在这儿，可我好想他

他一直是我的锚

我的磁极*

我的真北**

当我与他一起时，我知道自己在哪儿

我与他

但我总是迷失

我不再是我自己了

我累了

我迷失了

我害怕了

如此，恐惧

-TBC-

*罗盘总被吸引，总指向磁北极。

**真北和磁北极有微小的差异，因为磁北极是地球的地磁，真北标记在北天极的空中，约等于北极星勺柄所指的方向。真北在此处有唯一正确的含义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二部的风格如同名字，是意识流第一人称，语言也充斥着浓烈的痛苦和情感，在选词和节奏方面还是很考验人。这一节在翻译的时候，感受到了在Bucky眼中，Steve对于他那种难以用形容意义，他是他的锚，是他的磁石，是他的真北，用词的逐渐递进，情感也层渐至无法用语言表达的程度：Steve这场风暴中唯一能够安定他的，吸引他的，也是唯一能够正确指引的他的人。
> 
> 可Steve不一样了，他是Steve又不是，他是美国队长，仅仅偶尔从边缘的缝隙里，漏下一点曾属于Steve的余温。
> 
> 与Steve在一起时，Bucky又找回了自己。
> 
> 可他的Steve不总在那，他却总是迷失。


	3. Chapter 3

打仗的时候总是很冷

我感到冷

从内部

地上有雪

空气里有雪

我血里有雪

我卧在潮湿的白地上

压低我的视线

这是我唯一平静的时刻

我脑中的噪音平息了

我绞紧的内脏松活了

我目标是真实的

我从没想过我会杀人

刚开始的时候杀人使我痛苦

在美国队长之前

在那个工厂之前

现在杀戮变得容易

我一点感觉也没有了

我无法入睡

也许一晚能有三四个小时

有时一周只睡三四个晚上

我的身体感觉不到累

但我的想法太嘈杂了

我的大脑疲惫不堪

即便如此，仍有可寻得的平静

躺在雪堆上

在灌木丛下

注视Steve归来

守护着突击队

是起作用的

只要我还在干着什么事

任何真正

称得上好的事情

出于保护的

有帮助的事

我就能寻得我内心的平静

但我不知道我是何人

再也不知道了

在我自己脑子里，我是一个陌生人

寒冷已经在我骨头里扎根

在我血液里

在我脑海里

我冻僵了

找不到一点点温暖

层层衣物使我的皮肤保持温度

但寒意已深

彻骨

我早已麻木了

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日最后一更，要去干活了，不能继续摸鱼。
> 
> 很为Barnes感到痛苦，这是一个不断逃避痛苦，不断寻找慰藉和平静又不断失去的过程。他先是害怕，只有和Steve在一起的时候能感到安定，而Steve已经不再只是他的Steve了，他还是美国队长；后来他感到寒冷，感到精神上无比的疲惫和嘈杂，只有在握着枪和完成任务时才感到平静；而下一节他就会发现，他找到平静的方法是如此残忍，完成任务等于杀戮，保护等于杀戮，正义也等于杀戮，他却将这种杀戮视为平静，佐拉的改造让他如此擅长此事，他却不能说服自己将这一切罪孽归于战争。
> 
> 在沉默中，Barnes死去了。他的一部分，早在成为冬兵之前，早在Steve找到他之前，就已经崩塌了，再也回不去了。


	4. Chapter 4

我不知道在那台子上他对我做了什么

但我魂都快吓出来了

我知道我不像Steve

不完全像

也不是正确的像

而我其实不止于此

不止于从前的我

更可能是出了错

红骷髅

如果所有实验都只是为了把我变成另一个红骷髅？

我会变成一个发疯的怪物吗？

一个杀人的凶手

美国队长很棒，Steve

他总是那么的好

现在他只是被变大了

与他有关的一切都被放大了

他的体格，是的，显然

他的心也如此，和他的信仰与忠诚

我从来都没那么好

我胸中总有愤慨

我心中坚硬，而这亦我所需*

为渡过逆境，也为了Steve

将他从战斗中解出

便回去殴打胆敢伤他的人

我参战，作为一个理想主义者，一个爱国者

他们使我杀戮，且我知道这是必须

但他们没把我变成一个凶手

我想Zola做到了

杀戮现使我平静

感觉不一样了，如同谋杀

一个凶手

一个杀人犯

一个怪物

我如今是谁？

他们把我变成了什么？

我还将成为何物？

-TBC-

*原文：a hardness, in my core, that I thought I needed. 此处意译了。


	5. Chapter 5

我断片了

我大脑空白我迷失了自我

回过神来的时候

我们已经换了营地

表也向前走了不少

这一切发生时，我全错过了

我失去意识的时候都做了什么？

没人告诉过我

所以可能也没人注意到过

如果当时我表现都还正常的话

就不会引起别人的注意了

但如果我干了一些不正常的事呢？

我神游的时候，任何事都有可能发生

是什么让我迷失了思绪？

我坐在营火旁

一切照旧如往常

然后我钻进我的睡袋

然后Dugan将我摇醒换班

我坐在自己的外套上

垂着眼发呆

之后Steve撞了一下我的肩膀

然后我们一起回营

战斗结束了

大家都还活着

现在是上午了

每个人都在打包帐篷和锅

但我最后的记忆是

躺倒，以及想着我能否入睡

夜晚已经过去

我不记得我曾醒来

我有点不太对头

Zola做过的事情，有些再难磨灭

我对医生说过的谎，悉数报应回自身

阴魂不散，使我发疯

我不知道我是谁

我是什么

我在做什么

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

我们在追踪Zola

Steve想要这个狗娘养的付出代价

他知道Zola伤害了我

但没人知道多深

或是我已经变了

我不再是我了

Steve注意到我不再是他快乐的Bucky了

也不再是和战前的那个我了

但他没发现我睡得有多少

不休息能走多久

我用我所有的香烟换额外的口粮

因为我总是很饿

我是唯一察觉到的人

是唯一知道杀戮使我平静的人

我变成了一个心如铁石的杀手，冷血

除了杀敌不能算是谋杀

这是战争，所以正常

这感觉就像谋杀

没人知道我什么时候会断片

那时我会和人们互动吗？

是一个完全不同的人在和我的哥们聊天吗？

还是说当我实际上没在这里的时候，更像一具行尸走肉？

我躯壳里面只有一片空白

占据了我自己的位置

怎么可能没人知道呢？

我在这里，但我不对劲

没人看到！

Steve看着我，但他从没看到过我的内心

就如同我是隐形

并不真在此地

现在我们在追踪Zola的路上

他在那列火车上

我们要上到他那儿去

我却丝毫没法控制自己

或者我的脑子

而且没有别人，知道我并不好

但是Zola会知道

他会直接看穿我

他带给我所有这一切

我是经由他手所造

而我好怕

怕他会把我带回去

再将我重新塑造

-TBC-

再补充一小段作者在评论区和读者的交流，关于她怎么看Steve对Bucky这种状况的忽视。

信手翻，不是全部，对这个讨论感兴趣的欢迎去原作者评论下看：

“我认为，对于Steve而言，他自己变化的太多，因此他无法如之前那样看到别人变了多少。我甚至不认为Steve认清了自己，真的了解自己到底改变了多少，他认为除了身体变化，没有其他改变。

显而易见，Bucky在北Zola折磨以后伤的很深，而且时常放空，但是他身边没有人再像Steve这么了解他了，所以没人会注意到这个。而当时Steve太过于执着美国队长的职责和把每一场仗打好，以至于连自己身上的变化都没有发现，Bucky和他的问题都在他眼皮子底下略过了。

在Zola之后，我很为Bucky难过，他真的需要被送回家好好休养，但他永远不会放Steve一人在没有他帮助的情况下陷入危险，所以他把他需要的放在一边，只顾得上他认为Steve需要什么。

啊，真的感慨良多。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻这一段感觉好绝望，Bucky就在自己的身体里，逐渐溺亡，却无人知晓。他也试图挣扎，也曾经愤怒，可唯一知晓的，只有他的敌人，因为这一缕鬼魂，正是他亲手塑造。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：这是这系列前五个故事里面我最喜欢的一部，但是点击量不多，看来只受我们一部分人的欢迎。本章是第二部的最后一章，也是Unmaking and Becoming(第五部，译名未定)的第一章，因为我认为这样更对称。

Zola在这列火车上

感觉就像我能感觉到他

他知道我也在这

他昭著的邪恶充满空气

呼唤我

我很害怕他

最后我和Steve单独作战

甚至还被一道门分开了一会

但现在我们并肩战斗

我们离得很近，太亲密了点*

这可能是我们到现在为止最重要的一场战斗

我们输了

九头蛇的家伙手里有科幻小说里的激光枪

Steve和我没法击败这些士兵

我们人手不足，武器落后

全靠闪避无力还击

我不禁想知道

Zola也在这些家伙身上实验过吗？

地方太紧了

我们甚至没有打斗的地方

火车车厢太小了

Steve块头太他妈的大了**

还有很多奇怪的箱子挡我们的道

再加上九头蛇的士兵

我们不能很熟练地动作

一旦被火力压制就无法回击

Steve盾用得很熟练

但是我只有枪

枪不足以对付这些恶徒

我们正在失去仅有的一点阵地

Steve被击倒了！

他受了一记重击

他盾牌脱手了

他手无寸铁

他们会杀了他的

除非我能做点什么

车厢被炸开了

现在我拿到了盾牌

不好使，并且不太自然

我失去了盾牌，之后

我被炸飞了

然后我脱手了

Steve

Steve

拜托

天啊上帝啊

Steve

Stevie？

坠落

怕

坠落

坠落

坠落

风声

冷

好怕

撞击

疼痛

疼

痛

寒冷

害怕

冷

怕

黑暗

-END-

*原文为：It's close, too close. 既是一种物理距离上的接近，又是一种亲密无间的亲密，二者兼有，无论只采用空间上的亲近还是心理距离上的亲近都有失偏颇，因此暂定前半句物理意义上的接近，后半句心理意义上的亲密，如果有更好的想法，请评论给我！

**原文为Steve is so damned big哈哈哈，差点忍不住翻成Steve太他妈大了哈哈哈哈，方向盘都扯掉了，但要真在火车上开车，恐怕是“The train car is small. Steve's is so damned big.”哈哈哈哈，更入味！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者note：冬兵解密系列的第三部，第四部，第五部其实发生在同一时间段，分别是冬日战士这件武器的实验与维护报告，任务报告，和冬兵的第一人称自述。其中第五部还没有完成，目前进度到第20章。值得注意的是，由于第五部是Barnes/资产/冬兵的第一人称叙述，冬兵在九头蛇时期经受大梁折磨，反复电击洗脑以及冷冻，叙述也显得相当破碎，似乎仅仅是简单的感觉和意识的反射，因此单独翻译成篇理解起来较为缺乏连续性，译者正在考虑是否将第五部的自述对应附在第三部的实验记录翻译后面，从而达到更强的可读性，目前这个想法还没有实践，会与原作者商讨，并且希望有有读过原文的小伙伴给我一点建议，欢迎讨论。
> 
> 最后给大家放一点第五部的小彩蛋，背景是资产被从HYDRA移交到KGB，由于命令冲突资产产生了混乱，在经过电击重置之后，资产被迫学会了阳奉阴违。有点让人哭笑不得哈哈哈
> 
> “资产是忠诚的：党是一切。HYDRA是一切。
> 
> 命令冲突：党。HYDRA。
> 
> 党
> 
> HYDRA
> 
> 党
> 
> HYDRA
> 
> Zola
> 
> 电击
> 
> 电击
> 
> HYDRA
> 
> 资产的头脑忠于HYDRA。资产的言辞忠于党。
> 
> 资产训练。资产战斗。资产学习。”
> 
> ——节选自Unmaking and Becoming第七章：1958


End file.
